


Second New Year's

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was Steve’s second New Year in the twenty-first century.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second New Year's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tommygirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommygirl/gifts).



Through the newly repaired Stark Tower windows, Steve could see New York City night line stretched out in all its glory. 

When he’d first woken up it had been one of the few things that made him forget about everything he’d lost. Instead he would watch over the skyline and imagine the streets were filled with the kind of technology and flying cars he’d once envisioned as a kid. 

Tonight, Steve knew the streets would be filled with people braving the cold and softly falling snow to come together and celebrate the New Year. There would be a sense of anticipation filling the air and maybe even hope as New York slowly recovered from the Chitari invasion. 

This was Steve’s second New Year in the twenty-first century. Last time he’d been too filled with grief and loss over this new world to really enjoy the celebrations. Before the War, he’d loved this night. It had been him, Bucky, his mother, and a few of their neighbors gathered together to share a good meal and listen to the radio as the announcer counted down the minutes. 

A quiet thump had Steve turning away from the window. 

“You should still be resting.” 

Clint just shrugged, leaning on his cane. He still looked to pale, though his mouth wasn’t pinched with pain as it had been a couple of days ago. 

“I’m tired of staring at the walls.” 

Steve didn’t push, only wrapped his arm around Clint’s waist when the other man drew close to him. The recent mission for SHIELD had been a failure, bad intelligence leading to an ambush and Clint almost dying. 

Steve hated those missions where the Avengers weren’t there to back up either Clint or Natasha. He knew his control streak was showing but he’d lost enough good men and women to rest easily when one of his teammates was working with unknown people, especially when he wasn’t there to keep them safe. 

Clint leaned against him with a soft sigh, letting Steve take his weight. Steve only tightened his hold on Clint, brushing his lips against Clint’s temple. 

It still filled Steve with wonder and a quiet sort of joy to feel the way he did about Clint. He didn’t think he would ever find something like this again after losing Bucky and Peggy to the war and time. Clint was an amazing man with his skills and how he’d dealt with all that Loki had done to him. 

For a long time, he held Clint, watching over New York. He knew he should coax the other man back to bed but it was New Year’s Eve and Clint was too stubborn for his own good to give into what he saw as a weakness while he recovered from his injuries. 

Fireworks suddenly filled the sky near the Tower. Brilliant blues, reds, and greens lit up the night. Through the thick walls, Steve could hear the pops and whistles as they exploded. 

“Happy New Year’s, Steve.” Clint murmured. 

“Happy New Year’s, Clint.” 

Steve leaned down to kiss Clint softly as the New York skyline glowed.


End file.
